Slaves
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: Bankotsu and three of his companions are taken up for auction as slaves, a certain raven head girl happen to stumble upon them and purchase them, new life? KagomeBankotsu, SuikotsuKikyo and RenkotsuSango, JakotsuOC Discontinued
1. Bidding

**Slaves**

**Note: I wanted to try this kind of story out since I am pretty new with things, but let us see how this work out for the both of us hehe.**

**Warning: OOC and many other things.**

**Summary: Bankotsu and three of his companions are taken up for auction as slaves, a certain raven head girl happen to stumble upon them and purchase them, new life? Kagome/Bankotsu, Suikotsu/Kikyo and Renkotsu/Sango, Jakotsu/OC**

In the feudal era an auction that happens every ten years displays the amount of slaves captured, slaves had been stripped of their rights, their dignity, and most importantly their humanity, what was once their own free space was now diminished and shoved into an in close space to do biddings for the other, a huge auction, a place where the rich comes to pay their heed in some slaves to bring back to their place to do whatever it is to them, some slaves may already had been at places, but they were returned because they were plain slow or simply useless.

It would seem like the band of seven had fallen for these stages, what was once a group of seven now shorten their group members into four fine righteous people, captured along their destination, stripped from their clothes, their weapon and their power… forced to wear rags, binded together with electrical bands that hurts them if they didn't listen to any of their masters orders.

They were given pitiful amount of food, and as they slack off, the weaker their fighting a body becomes. It was a life even the band of seven didn't deserve.

"Bankotsu, how long has it been since we became the way we are today?" Jakotsu sighed, weakly sitting in his cell with the others while waiting to be called onto the wooden stage flashed upon others as the people whether they choose to bid of not happens. Their current stage, all four individuals had lost a great amount of weight, their only power now were to do the biddings of others, when they had first been captured, while on their way towards their destination to kill the lord of the west, they had been ambushed by men whom they had never seen before, gassed to sleep they found themselves in a situation when they had awoken in their new surroundings.

They had been told that they were going to be given new jobs, instead of killing and destroying, they were assigned to do whatever it is other wants them to do. At first they refused, heck they even tried to break free, but the owner measly pressed a certain red button on this device causing them to flinch as painful shocks of electricity surged upon them, rendering them to their feet. But that was all three years ago, they had been in many people's place separated from each other as they worked themselves crazy, they were eventually sent back to the auction from their millionaire owners. The owners didn't want them any more since they sucked no ability to do things what so ever.

"I think about three years now… don't worry, we'll fine a way out of this hell hole and reek havoc upon the peoples who dared tormented us and humiliated us." Bankotsu said venomously spitting a gunk of saliva on the ground. He hated this; none of the people he had worked for ever gave him food, saying he needed to work to deserve it, the clothes he and his friends wore were smelly since it had never been changed in three years, nor the fact they had bathed in three years, it was time like these that he had truly wanted to kill himself. His friends; Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu sat with him as they rekindled their life.

Mukotsu, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu had died during the period while they worked for their owners, either they had been rebellious or lacked the power; they were killed instantly by a round of gun fire to their temple. The group had taken the news of their companions pretty hard, they had tried to break free but the owner had managed to subdue them all with a single press of his device.

Bankotsu had to smirk inwardly recalling the time where he had managed to break the owners noise with a rock he chucked with his foot, oh that memory was one of the best thing he can ever recall, the owner still had a cast for his nose now a days. But remember his current condition now; he merely placed a frown over his face.

"The next person who buys any of us, I hope they can treat us better." Suikotsu said calmly using a piece of straw to wipe away Renkotsu's cut. "I may be a doctor, but the condition we had been living in till now is certainly going to get us killed." He advised before using his hand to wipe the blood away from Renkotsu's arm.

"Bankotsu, we had known each other for such a long time, I just hope that all of us will make it out alive when this is all over." Jakotsu sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Jakotsu, we will." Bankotsu said softly eyeing his dejected friend's face. "We'll certainly will."

"Kikyo… do you need anything at the market?" Kagome asked, at the age of fifteen, Kagome lives with her best friend Sango, her two brothers Souta and Serge and her twin sister Kikyo, the mass of family and friend living under one roof was just as good as living separately. Their parents where rich, really, really rich, their father was one of the finest craftsmen there was too it, and their mother was one of the finest priestess/ demon slayer. But as time moved on, their parents had died quite a few years back by unknown reasons, they still mourned for them, but they needed to find their own livings, so now Serge and Souta played the role of the craftsmen, Kikyo and Kagome played the role of priestesses and Sango though now part of the family was so close them that they treated her as another sister, well she played the role in demon slaying since the other didn't know anything about killing demons.

They made enough; the group had managed to make a lot like their parents, though it looked like Serge the eldest in the family was making the most.

"Yes please Kagome, would you buy me some more of those green herbs, we're running out of it lately and it makes me wonder how I can heal without them." Kikyo sighed appearing from the storage room in her red and white priestess garb.

"Hey Kagome, I heard that today is the annual auction for slave bidding, I dare say we need more of assistance at home." Serge said, his raven hair covered by a red bandanna as his blue eyes held Kagome's. Kikyo sighed before rolling her eyes at the subject while Souta bounced up and down. The group now in the hall discussed upon the subject, debating upon the subject of slaves.

"Haven't I already told you that we are already enough as it is, why must we rely on smelly well for nothing slaves to help us." Kikyo coldly sneered. Serge shifted his eyes to Kikyo before leveling her gaze with his.

"Oh sister dear, I know we are good, but sometimes an extra help can benefit for us." Serge cooed eyes holding mirth within them. Kikyo shrugged nonchalantly before muttering whatever to him exiting the hall to reenter the storage room once again.

"Kagome nee chan what are you going to do?" Souta asked lightly tugging at Kagome's traveling cloak eyeing up at her. Kagome frowned slightly at her older sister's behaviour before sighing.

"I don't like Kikyo's attitude, but older brother is right Souta, we do need help around the house." Kagome softly said as she placed a hand on his head. "I best be off now, I must purchase our items and I must find the task of hunting down some slaves for us, well I like to call them helpers… slaves is a mighty critical word." Kagome said giggling softly before placing a gentle kiss on Souta's forehead.

"Well whatever your decision is nee chan, I will always be happy about it." Souta grinned hugging his older sister. "Will you be happy as well older brother?"

Serge stared hesitantly at Souta before shifting his head to Kagome's determined face… "Yeah sure kiddo, hey Kagome, here's a sack of fifty million dollars for you to use when purchasing our servants, I want you to at least pick four or five suitable males or females." Serge explained handing over a sack of money to Kagome. "Don't worry about Kikyo, I'll handle her attitude… go on now and be careful baby sister." Serge whispered softly taking some steps to firmly hug his sister placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about me brother, just take care of Souta and Kikyo for me, oh as well, tell Sango when she gets back from her demon slaying that I'll be out okay?" Kagome asked. Her brother merely nodded his head smiling brightly at her. "Arigato Serge." Kagome said as she placed her green cloak around her body before exiting the house. Serge looked on at the empty spot for a bit before sighing with sadness turning his head to stare at a portrait hanging on the low level wall overlooking their fire mantel piece in the living room.

"Mother… father… our family is growing up really well; I hope you guys are proud of us." Serge whispered eyeing the two individuals hand in hand with smiles on their face overlooking the whole room.

Kagome sighed lightly as she wandered the country side in taking the gorgeous scenery there was displayed amongst her… the beautiful flow of the river along to her right as she walked upon a wet yet firm muddy trail, her green cloak swishing against the soft blowing wind. It had been to far long since her mother had took her for a nature walk, just thinking about it brought back painful memories, what was done was done, put the past away and focus on the present and future. As she stopped a bit in the middle of the muddy road, Kagome admired the river, watching as the tides ran rambunctious hitting each other overlapping the feral rocks. She loved the nature, it was one thing why she became a priestess, and she got to hang out a lot with kids and the wilderness.

But remembering her duty and tasks Kagome readjust to the front before continuing along her way to the village.

"Bankotsu… I think I can hear the cheers from the audience." Renkotsu said deeply finding the sound of chanting and booing enticing. "I wonder when this auction would start."

"Pretty close in about twenty minutes you pile of good for nothing demon dung." A tall framed muscular bearded man entered the wooden cabin; he stopped barely in front of the four individuals before sneering as he leveled his eyes on the four. "You guys are so worthless now, I can't believe that people a mere year ago people actually feared you, now look at you guys, nothing but skin and bones."

Bankotsu growled lightly at the insult, but was unable to do anything since he was weak, tired and hungry. Waving a hand to his friends Bankotsu compelled himself to do some basic maneuver to prevent his friends from going berserk.

"Right… anyways, you are one of the middles to be displayed; many slaves are going to be displayed in four, so you four would be a group, when you hear your names being called, I want you guys to head on out… don't try anything stupid now…" The owner sneered ticking his casted nose before exiting the hut.

"I wonder… will anyone buy us?" Jakotsu asked curiously laying his skinny body onto the ground before turning his attention towards the outside of the window.

"Stop asking that question, you know it is bad luck to say that, what if it is true, even if we do make it out of this hell hole, who knows what kind of master we may have to serve, he or she can be a total lenient character or a complete ass hole." Suikotsu hissed fingering his bruised legs. Jakotsu sighed sadly as he laid his head within the fold of his crossed arms.

"I hope we get a better master, if we are purchased by a family who knows nothing but abuse, I might as well take my own life." Jakotsu said lightly eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Come on Jakotsu… don't cry, we'll make it out somehow." Bankotsu softly said kneeling down next to his shaken up face. He knew how his friend felt, none of his master were ever keen in feeding him, whatever he did was always repulsive or awful, they tormented him, he was kicked around, picked on and worst forced to live outside. He swore on his life when his friends and he break free of this place, they will have their revenge.

Kagome frowned slightly as she entered the village, a musty place, yet she could buy all her necessary things here, so setting her looks of interest aside, she made her way into village square to search for the herb shop, but as she by passed some store, she could make out the traveling huts on cartwheels pulled by horses, she spotted numerous of them spewed amongst the town aligned together as in the centre a huge platform with drapes adorned around, before it stood a small ledge where a person was able to stand on.

Curious about what this was, yet finding herbs was the first option, she cast a side glance at the place before entering the herbal shop. Once inside she eyed around the place, in taking the different shrubs and plants aligning the shelves. As she stalked within a aisle she eyed around, row upon row she couldn't have imagine the great amount of plants neatly stacked, stowing away beside the shelf holding blue tulip herbs she extended her hand to take some form the shelf, before making her way over to the entrepreneur's desk to examine the herbs there, see if it's Kikyo's choice of herbs. As she by passed a little crowd standing in front of a wall, Kagome caught a few words shared between them, so stopping a bit she made to listen to the conversation.

"I am so going to get myself a lot of slaves for my place, I need some losers to help clean up the horse's stable and clean the out house… oh my gosh I could just sit back and relax." A female's voice shrilly cooed giggling maniacally at her self while the group snickered.

"Well I'll get servants to fill my desires, and if they are good, maybe there would be more things are to be in stored." A male's voice rebounded. Kagome winced at the husky voice the male held. 'Gosh she would get servants for herself, but she would never do anything bad to them'. Making her exit to the desk, Kagome examined the display case filled with many assortments of green herbs.

"Excuse ma'am." Kagome addressed the lady with the farming clothes wearing a straw hat. "But I would like to purchase about three hundreds of you green herbs. The lady merrily smiled at her as she withdrew a worn down sack before started to fill the sack up with herbs, as she took out some bills. **(A:N ok I am going to use original money ok?)**

"That would be fifteen dollars miss." The lady smiled as she handed Kagome the sack.

"Thank you very much kind lady, here is the money required." Kagome smiled her eyes rainbow shaped as she handed a ten dollar bill and a five as well. As she exited the herb shop, a huge cheer brought her out form her stupour, taking a glance to her side, Kagome gasped as she saw a major crowd standing in front of the once empty platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen today is a special day, its auction day, the place where we sell the best of the best slaves. You can do whatever you want with them, torture them, rape them, and take your pleasure on them, whatever." We start the bid soon in just a few minutes, I must warn you though, there are only forty slaves, so whoever gets them might as well get four of five, the rules is, the slaves walks out four at a time, and the moment they are revealed, all four of them… the bidding will start.

Remembering her second duty given to her by her older brother, Kagome made her way towards the crowd, as she past by two men standing guard one of the men turned to her.

"Young lady, you need this bid card if you are to participate with them… but remember, this group is tough, so try your best to beat them." The men smiled gently before resuming his post. Kagome eyed the musty object in her hand; it looked to be a large paddle with a large number sixty six written in gold glitter coated both sides.

The area wasn't at all pleasant as well, for instance, the smell of animal maneuver rung high coating the air like a sticky substance drenched with people's body odour, it was plain sickening. Kagome could make out the group of people she had saw from within the herb shop as the group entered the quarantine zone where the platform met the ground.

"Now may we have our bidders enter the quarantine zone while the audiences stand outside the ring." A whacked out man instructed, the beady eyes hinted cocky attitude and fierce bargainer as the easily displayed demeanour poured out, causing Kagome to wonder. She only smirked inwardly recalling bickering between her siblings, coming from a house filled with mouthy lips, she can just play out this whole ordeal and things would go her way in no time.

She watched as ten or twenty rich fancy dressed individuals entered the ring of the quarantine zone all holding smirks on their faces, yawning and watching as if they belonged there, Kagome huffed indignantly as she entered as well, many audiences hooted at her and whistled as her back side was revealed to the males.

"My dear, why are you here, surely you don't think that a measly little girl like you can purchase these expensive slaves do you?" A woman laughed fanning herself with her paper mache fan; her clothing consisted nothing but jeweled ornaments of a red kimono with yin yang hair embroilment.

"Of course little one, you have no idea how rich we are." A samurai snickered as he tilted his helmet at Kagome in mock salutation.

"If you people don't mind budding out of my business than everything would be alright, I don't know why you are badgering me with your irritating babbles, but I have no interest in hearing them." Kagome cooly responded, ignoring the scowls before returning her gaze to the front where the man was eyeing the group with a greedy stare.

"Alright, you heard the rules bidders; I wish you good luck, oh on the side notes, come talk to me after when you have received your prizes, you would need to be taught a few lessons of how a certain collar would work… let this begin." The man roared before slashing his hand in a diagonal arch signaling the auction to begin.

As the audience roared with excitement, two hooded guards made their entrance on the stage, as one of the hooded guard snapped his finger, Kagome watched in awestruck as four individuals shackled from hand and foot made their way to the stage all in align of perfect synchronization before stopping in front of the individuals.

"Alright rich folks, choose your servant." The man cried as the audience gave off another tremendous roar.

Kagome sighed heavily she knew that some of the slaves would never see fit would her so she eyed the four shackled up individuals. She eyed the three tall females, all rugged looking and smiling at the rich folks, it was obvious that their smiles screamed to get them, but one particular slave or servant she like to call it had caught her attention, a young girl, barely the age of ten maybe the same age as her little brother Souta stood gloomily, staring down upon her bare shackled foot, the silhouette pale face with red markings itched upon, the snowy white hair she had grazing lightly to her mid section, the wrinkled flower kimono she wore… that was something she would want, someone to help out her kid brother.

"I'll give you ten million dollars for the tall young lady in the pink kimono." The samurai yelled raising his paddle up the number seventy seven etched upon.

"No I'll give you sixty million." The woman sneered elbowing the samurai in the rib cage.

"Tall slave girl going for sixty million, going once, going twice, sold." The man beamed.

"Three million dollars for the little girl in the white." Kagome screamed as she raised her paddle up high. Everyone immediately quieted down, as the samurai, the red kimono lady and the other rich dudes eyed her, Kagome stood proudly not fazed by anyone's glares. The little white girl had seemed to be shock that someone had actually called her out.

"Are you sure young mistress, this little slave girl can do nothing, she can't even talk let alone defend for her self." The man said disbelieved.

"Excuse me, but I don't think this is helping your business by criticizing your own slaves that you worked so hard to get rid of." Kagome stated eyeing the man with annoyance.

"Whatever you say lady, don't tell me that I didn't warn you so." He said shrugging his shoulder.

The audience all hollered at the display of action between the two individuals. "Young lady, just because you are innocent and naïve, we'll let you have this puny child for your taking." The lady fanning herself smirked.

"Indeed, lets see how you can put such a shameful little critter into working for you, I bet you that even a single common house hold chore would bring the pathetic excuse of a slave down." The samurai grinned.

"Clearly you haven't heard me, but I don't give a damn about your saying, it's my money, let me do what I want with it, so why don't you two mind your own god damn business like the other rich folks?" Kagome snapped sneering at the two reproachful gazes of the heated individuals. "You know what, you two have been dong a lot of bugging lately, why, are you two afraid that I'm going to steal all your precious servants?" Kagome sneered giving the two grown up a narrowed gaze.

"What utter rubbish, afraid of you?" The samurai smirked before started to laugh at her explanation.

"My dear, you are simply deluded in your own way." The woman said whimsically fanning herself.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." Kagome hissed before resuming her gaze back at the stage.

"Three million for the white little servant, three million, going once, going twice…. sold to the new bidder." The man said slamming his fist together, as he did that the collar to the little girl formed a light pink hue surrounding the tiny shackles before etching an emblem within it before disappearing. "Alright on to the next servants…"

As the other two females disappeared since no one wanted the two ladies, the two females who were bidded and won fairly made their way over to their new masters.

"Don't worry little one, you'll be in good care now." Kagome smiled lightly down at the girl before placing a small palm over her head. "Wait here until I get four more servants for us." The girl nodded lightly, her eyes transfixed with Kagome's kind blue ones.

"Bankotsu, we're soon to be called, when that next snap is heard, the four of us will have to exit this hut." Jakotsu said whimpering in fear. Bankotsu sighed heavily; each time when they are to be auctioned, they would be fed thoroughly, and then bathed so they can smell decent. Though they had never washed their stripes off because they didn't want to loose their markings, the workers simply let them be.

"Keep it together you guys; we're not going to be separated this time… I have a hunch we won't." Bankotsu said his grey blue eyes narrowed and downcast as he folded one knee up, propping his left arm on the knee before laying his chin on the torso letting his mind fall into deep thoughts.

"Right no matter what." Renkotsu smirked fisting his knuckle into his chest. Suikotsu chuckled softly.

"Then all for one…" Suikotsu said determinedly placing a hand into the middle after standing up to face his gang.

"Then…" Renkotsu smirked extending his hand in placing it over top Suikotsu's.

"One…" Jakotsu said lightly placing his hand as well on top of Renkotsu's.

"For…" Bankotsu smirked leveling himself to his friend's height before he too placed his hand on top of his three companions.

"ALL" they all yelled in unison breaking their hands away at the same time fisting the air with renewed determination. Exactly at the same time after their rekindle men ship all four flinched as they heard the finger snaps signaling their turn for auction.

"Well here we go mate." Jakotsu said an unknown confidence building within their stomachs as they all stiffened their shoulder and exited their tent, stepping out onto the bright clear sky light and began their walk towards the platform, a hooded guard already waiting for them to escort.

Kagome watched as the next four individuals made their appearance, to now, she didn't find any servants that had been displayed of any interest, so far she could only find the one girl, that was it, but when the next four individuals appeared, her mouth ran dry, the saliva within her mouth made complete utter disambiguation as the individuals before her eyed the group. Immediately the signs of awkwardness hit as the audience made their boos and hissing sound.

"Oh God, I used to have one of them, oh gosh he was simply horrible." The Samurai quivered.

"Remotely distasteful, couldn't clean for crap, I won't bother buying them again." The red kimono lady said loath fully spitting on the ground beside her. And as the audience continued on with their boos and hiss, the rich folks talked amongst themselves excluding Kagome who was still eyeing the four individuals who all in all eyed the group indifferently. Seeing that no one was raising their bid, Kagome did one thing.

"Nine million dollars for all four of them." Kagome screamed raising her paddle into the air shaking it around hysterically. Immediately the crowd went dead silent, the rich folks including the owner all gaped at her like she had completely lost her head, however the four individuals all were surprised as well. "I stand by my decision, if anyone has a problem then I can simply purify you right now… as to why purchasing all four… well simply they are adequate for my task and you guys simply didn't want to buy them. So while no one would want to buy these poor souls, then I offer my price, I know how much you want to get rid of them, so this is a take it or leave it deal price." Kagome sternly explained as she placed her hand into her traveling cloak's pocket to with draw the money.

"Young lady you drive a hard bargain, but if you want all four of these pathetic losers than it is fine by me." The owner sneered. As the audience merely stared at Kagome's stiff back and the other rich folks eyeing her with surprise Kagome just stood there waiting for the call out, "All four of these servants going for nine million dollar, going once… going twice… sold to the young lady."

Bankotsu eyed the crowd wearily, he had seen all of them before, they were his previous old master, he can even recall all of their personalities… but one certain individual had caught his attention, it was a young girl standing next to a little girl servant, she was clearly eyeing them with interest and he too was eyeing her as well. when the girl had declared that she would buy all four of them together, he felt like he was going to die in happiness, he had never seen her before but if she were to buy all four of them together, than clearly she is different from the others… but just because she had bought all four of them itdoesn't mean she is different in treating them, from there on he would need to be alert and do everything he is told.

As the four made their way over to her Bankotsu had to take in the beauty, he had never had a master so young before… this was all too new for him.

"Hey guys… I think I am about done shopping for slaves now, let's just wait until this auction is over before we go to the owner so he can tell me what to do with you guys." Kagome said lightly smiling at the four males.

"If that is what our mistress wants to do than it should be done." Bankotsu said. Kagome instantly frowned at that.

"Now, while I'm your owner, you don't need to address me with formalities, just call me Kagome." Kagome smiled politely.

Strange he had never had a master that would want them to call him or her by their first name… this girl is indeed strange yet different. Bankotsu concluded.

As the whole group watched the final auctions, the band of seven couldn't help but think… in every mind of theirs, they shared the same thought of what will happen to them… what kind of chores their new master will provide.

"Oh you guys… don't tell my sister this, but I am going to get one more servant, someone to help all of us… and I think I just spotted the finest person." Kagome smirked eyeing an individual with orange hair wearing a musty rag that covered only his lower torso revealing the great lengths of muscles. His face, covered in heavy black make up or something of some sort.

"One million dollars for the orange head." Kagome screamed as she for the last time raised her paddle. The owner merely shook his head before granting her request since other people didn't even bother to beat her.

"Thank you everybody for participating in today's grand festive of slave bidding, may the audience leave and the people who have their slaves come with me to the desk so we can pay up and I can teach you what you have to do." The owner sneered.

"Well I still have a lot of money left, I guess after when we're done with this place, I am going to buy all of you some clothes." Kagome said softly eyeing the six individuals she had purchased.

"My lady I would want to thank you for doing these things for us." The orange head smiled, hands twitching.

"Like I told the others, I will repeat myself, you guys do not need to call me mistress or any other thing, just call me Kagome." Kagome smiled kindly at the six. "Hey now that I have introduced myself, why don't you tell me your names?" Kagome beamed as the group made their way to the back of the moving hut.

"Well my name is Nick." The orange head said lightly.

"Well since our new master wants our name then… I am Bankotsu, the bald one is Renkotsu, the handsome looking one is Suikotsu and the feminine looking one is Jakotsu." Bankotsu said lightly. Jakotsu huffed indignantly at this pouting. Kagome's eyes widened a bit before cupping her hand to her mouth to stop her self from laughing. Bankotsu smirk, it had been to long... never knowing good humour in good old ages.

"Kanna…" The quiet white head said softly. Kagome sighed lightly at the little girl before stopping to bend down to her level.

"When we get home, I am going to make you talk, plus educate you." Kagome smiled before hoisting herself back up.

"Ah if it isn't the nasty attitude lady." The owner sneer eyeing Kagome as she arrived in front of him with the group sorting some chains out as they saw, "Anyways, the instructions to punishing these stupid slaves are very simple, one… the collars that these slaves are wearing…" He gave emphasis by carelessly waving his hand towards the rusty metallic collars around Kanna's neck. "Well they will immediately flare up if they don't obey one of your commands, in doing so; their shackles as well will tighten themselves around their hands and feet rendering them to a five second paralysis." The owner smirked triumphantly.

"Really now, and is this all to it, I mean your explanation?" Kagome asked frowning immensely. "So torturing them is the way to make them obey….. Hmmm." Kagome said lightly.

"Yes that will be it to my explanation for now." The owner said. "Now about my money…." He said hands drawn out smacking his lips as he eyed Kagome's money bag greedily.

"Here's your twelve million dollar." Kagome sternly said as she picked out three folds of bills from within her bag before tossing it into the outstretch hand of the owner. "Now if you'll excuse us, I am going to take these guys home now." Kagome said dusting some particles off her traveling cloak.

"Yes ma'am." The owner mock bowed before smirking.

"Kagome… would you like me to carry your belongings for you?" Bankotsu asked bowing his head.

"Oh thank you Bankotsu that would be grateful." Kagome smiled kindly handing Bankotsu her herbs.

As Kagome led the way home, the other six followed.

**Chapter 1 finished…**

**Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. The Warning of a Mother

**Chapter 2: The Warning of a Mother**

**Note: very much thanks for the reviews you people gave me, it gave me new hope in writing this new fanfic. My other stories will be further discontinued until I feel like writing it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC in everyone's character.**

"Does lady Kagome wants me to hold her items for her?" Bankotsu said lightly as he bowed before Kagome.

"Oh that would be great, thank you Bankotsu." Kagome smiled kindly as she handed her herbs over to him. Taking the sack of herbs, Bankotsu weighed the item onto his back before turning to his other comrades mouthing off a good gesture.

"Well guys let us head on over to a nearby dress shop so we can purchase some clothing for all you guys." Kagome said as she brushed a few dust particles from her traveling cloak.

"If lady Kagome wants to go, then so be it." Nick said bowing like the others.

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell all you guys that there is to be no formalities with me… lets put the collars you are wearing to use, to all of you, my first instruction…" At this everybody flinched, holing their breath as to whether the following instruction would be good or not. "I want all of you to stop with the formalities while you are within my presence." Kagome said sternly eyeing the group. So for the first time in three whole years, the group who were enslaved by the owner, ridiculed for sometimes let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright we will do that Kagome." Renkotsu said smiling lightly. Beaming with delight Kagome's eye took the rainbow shape before she turned around, beginning to walk towards the dress shop situated near the front of the gateway where everyone else were milling about, audience members who had not left… Kagome frowned inwardly when she by passed many individuals who did nothing but stare at her, eyeing the sack of money she had attached to her waist band.

"Why is everyone eyeing my money?" Kagome asked shivering under many people's gaze as she placed her hand tightly over the sack.

"It would seem that you have a lot of money Kagome, so I believe they may want to take the green loot away from you." Suikotsu explained, though even in their condition, they can still fight if it means that they will have to protect their new master.

"What, that is so stupid, why must people be so greedy, if they asked politely then I may spare them some change." Kagome said sadly. Bankotsu had to look straight in order to masked the surprise that he wanted to let go by the simple statement in which Kagome had proclaimed, yea he may have experience many time by his other master that they were nothing but good old fashion greedy and selfish bastard, but the first ever experience of a good rich person, he had always thought it was something not real, but to experience it right now, this was something new.

"I just wish that someday everything would be alright with them, it's not that I asked to be rich, but we worked hard very hard to get to where we are." Kagome said knowing that the individuals around her can hear. As the group of servants eyes fell downcast they all recalled the time when they were all pure and innocent.

"Kagome… everything will be alright." Kanna's smooth yet gentle voice rung out, Kagome smiled lightly at the cute voice before regaining her composure.

"You're right, everything will be alright, but for now, let's go shopping for your cloths people." Kagome yipped as she gave the group a gentle wink. "Usually I am never this happy around anyone, but for some reasons, just purchasing you guys make me feel like singing." Kagome laughed well naturally.

As the group entered the hut, Kagome smiled brightly as the whole place was selling all sorts of kimonos and pants. Row upon row stacked many kimonos of all different colours and sizes.

"Well I will allow you to search for your own clothing, get as many as you need, and when you're done choosing, just bring them to the counter and I will pay for them." Kagome explained as she stowed away to the counter where a burley man was watching with suspicion at the group.

As the group nodded their heads uncertainly they dispersed and wandered off into different isle to rummage for their wardrobe.

"So… you want to explain to me why you're giving my friends the look?" Kagome said stoically as her attention was upon the group while her question was directed to the owner… "You know, if you don't like them touching your stuff because they're filthy, then I can assist you by demoting you right now…" Kagome said calmly not at all glancing once at the shocked yet pissed off owner.

"How dare an insolent wretch like you talk to me like this, do you know who I am stupid lady…? I am Myoto Kanbara world's famous tailor." Myoto sneered… Kagome merely shrugged as she brushed the little unknown news aside.

"That is good for you; I don't even care if you're the king of Spira…" Kagome said nonchalantly. "But I warn you… dare insult them I'll have your shop dismantle before you know it." Kagome coldly said for once giving the tailor a nasty venom look.

"What is a puny girl like you going to do about it… just because your filthy rich, it doesn't mean you can threaten me into bankruptcy?" Myoto smirked…" I am so rich, I sell the best and the finest wardrobes ever… this town is just my next pit stop to show off my wonderful work, you can't do anything to me... I can bad mouth off to your friends all I want, if you hadn't said anything to me earlier, then all of this would have never happened..."

"Is that so?..." Kagome smirked. As she watched the countless amount of laddened clothing being brought up, Kagome stow away behind the counter where a perplexed Myoto stood watching.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Myoto snarled brandishing a broom.

"Oh please, you think you are that famous… if you are allowed to bad mouth my friends off, than it will be alright for me to take these clothing for free than." Kagome sneered as she brandished a few sacks large enough to fit at least two dozen styles of dresses and clothes. The owner's eyes bulged a bit in taking the sight before biting his lips frowning. "So what's it going to be… you shut that pie hole of yours and we can purchase your things, or do I have to take these items off your hands for free?" Kagome asked… her traveling cloak lying in disarray on her body as the crease in the folds were made due to the difficult implication with the owner.

"Very well… you win, I'll shut up and you can buy your things…" Myoto the owner snarled as he tossed his broom to the ground before turning towards the crowded desk. "Now if you would kindly make your way to the front with the rest of your friends, then we can on with our sorting." He growled before taking the nearest outfit and stuffing it neatly into the sack.

Kagome happy obliged before stepping round the bureau before making to stand with Bankotsu who was clearly eyeing the owner with great dislike. "Oh and by the way, you're going to give us discounts on everything we buy." Kagome said stoically as the owner seethed even harder on his side.

"Now that is taking it over too far you wretch…" Kagome gasped a little as the owner in a blinded rage seized the broom from the ground, raising said object over his head and brought it down upon her. Kagome blinked an eye open as she peered from underneath her folded arms n which she used them as a protection… the object had never made impact with her, finding it strange, Kagome uncovered herself from her folded protection to take a look… and to her astonish surprise Bankotsu had caught the object, jerking the broom from the surprised Myoto's hand and tossing it aside.

"No one dares lay a finger on our master." Renkotsu snarled as he made his way up towards the two socking the owner in the right eyes rendering him to the ground where he laid unconscious. Kagome smiled before placing a hand on Renkotsu and another on Bankotsu.

"Thank you both for doing that, but it wasn't necessary, I could have taken him on any day." Kagome smirked before turning to the crowd. "Alright everyone, take your clothing and place them into your sacks… we're leaving this hell hole and venturing back home." Kagome said before taking out a few loose coins from her traveling bag and placed them onto the counter. "Some change for the poor bloke, now let us go." Kagome explained as Bankotsu raised an eye brow of inquiry at Kagome's sheer sympathy.

As the group trudged upon the muddy path alongside the river where Kagome had first walked upon towards the market… a silence so quiet were amongst the group. The only sound made were the squelching of their foot made when impacting with the muddy road. Kagome walked a little just ahead of them while the group fell back a bit talking in a whispered way.

"Kagome is alright, but I think she has siblings who would be in turn taking each of us as their own." Nick said softly while the other five nodded. "You guys are like my family and I don't want anything to happen to any of you, if Kagome's family turns out uneventful, we'll make a break to become one of Kagome's servants" Nick finished off as he eyed the group nervously.

"Hey you guys… what are you talking about back there?" Kagome said happily walking along the muddy road.

"Nothing…" Squeaked Jakotsu as he slump his head against Renkotsu's back. Kagome merely smiled before facing front once again.

"Ahh, my luxurious home, we're here… home sweet home." Kagome cooed as she rained control the group. The group stopped in front of what looked to be like a tall building like structure with many animals littering the area, few stables here and there, a barn with freshly painted boards and a big yet fairly small sized house sat in the middle, and across the boarders, hugely wooden fences fenced off the area shielding the whole perimeter in. they all gaped except Kagome who smiled calmly at the group as they in taked everything.

"As you can see, we need all the help we can afford." Kagome grimly said before making her way to the front of the house, towards the door before rapping hard on the wooden plates waiting for an answer. As the group perched themselves on the wooden stairs waiting for a reply, a shallow creak was heard as the door to the house creaked open, revealing the bandanna raven head blue eyes individual.

"Hey Serge, lookie what I got." Kagome beamed at her older brother as she stepped aside granting her sibling to eye the new servants, Serge's curious face broke off into a boyish grin before opening the door fully.

"Well done nee chan you did excellent, but what is this we have a lot of helpers." Serge said blinking as he used his index finger to count off the many people. Kagome gazed upon the wondrous face of her brother before smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I thought that you would need some extra help with your work since you always are stressed." Kagome sincerely said opting a new opportunity for her brother to have some relaxation. Serge stared for a while, pondering the new ordeal before his handsome face split again into his unified boyish trade mark grin, to her right… Kagome could here the soft sigh emitting from Jakotsu, turning her head ever so slightly the sight that greeted her brought a knowing smile to her face… it was clear to her that the feminine being known as Jakotsu fancied her older brother, the most obvious solution was the dreamy look he gave the six foot of her bro.

"Well, we wasted enough time standing outside this door way… as much as the scenery is beautiful and all lets head on in and begin or duty for servant keeping." Serge humourly said as he stepped aside granting Kagome and the other passage to enter. The perplexed group admired the whole interior of the brightly furnished home of the Higurashi.

The house was furnished heavily, low tapestry over hooked many furniture's, the ornaments of designs over took ever single wall, the fashion low down wooden thick walls were sanded to great perfection giving the surface a smooth texturally feeling, as each rooms wooden floor was scrubbed to perfection, the only thing that was left in disarray were the many cubicle like toys strewn on the floor.

As Kagome lead the five nervous individuals into the living room, she had them sat n the plush seats that had been custom made by great inventors. "Alright, I'll wait here with our guest while you go bellow down for the others to come." Kagome deduced as she took a seat for herself, sitting herself down next to Bankotsu who in all turned to her with a small smile registered on his face as the grey blue eyes stare right into hers for a bit before briefly it turned away to the companionship that he had before him now.

Serge blinked momentarily at the group before residing his head to his side cupping his hands together in front of his mouth. "Yo Souta, Kikyo, Sango, get your arses down here this instant, we're doing the sorting of the servants now, it's time for you to decide who you want." Serge hollered, his deep yet smooth husky voice ringing through the house like a loud speaker had been given off.

In a matter of minutes, the three individual sauntered into the room exiting from their previous room, as they each entered the room, they had all gave the nervous servants a cool gaze before sitting themselves on a bench opposite of them.

"So it would seem that Kagome had finally brought home the thing you wanted." Kikyo cooly said her long raven locks of hair falling past her eyes. "Well might as well pick out a person, lets see, does any of you know anything about healing?" Kikyo sternly asked leveling a face with the expression of boredom etched upon it as she addressed the group of nervous and twitching individuals.

As no one dared to move a muscle, Bankotsu gave in a large sigh before placing his palm at the back of his best mate Suikotsu before shoving him forward, as he did so Suikotsu fell to his knees glaring reproachfully at Bankotsu before heaving a sigh.

"I can heal people." Suikotsu said lightly though his heart was thumping against his chest. Kikyo gave Suikotsu the deepest frown before sighing heavily.

"Very well, then I will take you in as my apprentice and my helper." Kikyo said as she snapped her finger twice, as she did that simple action, the collar around Suikotsu immediately flare up reacting to the snaps that Kikyo did, the collar turn a faint red, Suikotsu's shackles began to loosen themselves before the shackles in which trapped his hands and foot where now laying on the ground harmless. "Well I took away your shackles, but you have to wear that collar since even my power doesn't seem to have any affect on it what so ever." Kikyo explained before rising to her feet. "Now let us go." She said briskly exiting the living room followed closely by a gulping Suikotsu.

"Souta, which people do you want to help you with your chores?" Serge asked softly taking Souta into his arms before making his way into the room… as a thought standing at the door frame watching wasn't as keen as he thought it would had.

Souta leveled his feet to the ground before eyeing Kanna, the pale individual who gave off not a single motion. "I want this person." Souta said happily clapping his hand twice together as the collar to Kanna's neck glow a faint brown. Surprised and shaken up, Kanna's clear cool gaze swept up towards Souta's innocent brown pupils before she turned her head away blushing slightly.

"I will help you in anyway I can master Souta." Kanna breathed slowly as she inclined her head into a small bow. Souta's smile faulted a bit before his smile was once again ignited. Taking Kanna by the hand, Souta dashed out of the room with a bewildered Kanna. Along the hall, Serge, and Kagome could hear the laughing of their younger brother. As the faint traces of footsteps disappeared beyond the corridor Serge and Kagome returned their attention to the last four individuals who gazed at the couple with nervous looks upon their eyes.

"Sango, which one would you prefer?" Kagome asked curiously.

"To who have the ability to wield the art of craftsmen?" Sango asked her long brunette hair cascading across her shoulder as she placed a giant boomerang on the ground. Yet again there was a stony silence. Rolling his eyes for great measures, Bankotsu used his other hand to shove Renkotsu to the ground where he like Suikotsu fell to his knees where the bald Renkotsu glared reproachfully at the grinning Bankotsu.

"I can make any weapon using metal ma'am." Renkotsu said softly bowing to the demon slayer.

"Very well, let us commence with our work." Sango said before tapping the floor with her boomerang twice, and as she did that, like Souta and Kikyo, the collar around Renkotsu glow a bright blue. As the two exited the room to make their way downstairs, only five individuals were left.

"Now, now, we're down to the last three guys and there're only two of us…" Serge said a smile placed upon his face as he folded his arm across his muscular chest.

"It is only fair that you take two of them big brother." Kagome said lightly making her way to stand next to her brother. Serge smiled lightly before placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Arigato little sister, then if I may start…" Serge said lightly smiling brightly as he waltzed over to the three. "Kagome sis, you may have the short male with the purple birthmark on his forehead." Serge laughed as Bankotsu glared at the raven head reproachfully. "No offense dude, but I'll take the orange head and the feminine male." Serge smiled his eyes forming a rainbow shape style as he clasped his hands around the other two before giving them a squeeze twice. As the collar around them glow a bright turquoise Serge lead the two individuals out with his hands on both their back.

"So that leaves you with me." Kagome smiled as she took a seat next to the twitching Bankotsu. "So tell me about yourself…. What it is you want to accomplish in your life." Kagome smiled clicking her tongue twice as the collar around Bankotsu's neck glow a lime green. Bankotsu raised his digits before placing them together, folding them as he smiled weakly before clamping his hand tightly together.

"Well, it sorts of dates back to the period of time when my group who used to be consisted of seven members were mercenaries for the king, we go around killing people and stuff…" As the tale of his adventure was started up, he began to recite all the things that had happened in his past life.

Kagome listened on, her lips held firmly shut, gasping and cheering in the right area and tooting at the bad areas, as he finished Kagome smiled brightly. "As well, what I want to accomplish in life is to have my revenge on those people who killed off my friends." Bankotsu sternly said fisting his hand into his palm.

"I don't think you should do that, well think of it this way." Kagome said abruptly when Bankotsu threw her a dirty look. "Your friends right now, are in a better place, they may have not accepted fait when they were alive, but after some rough goings earning them into the afterlife, I believe that they truly want to stay there, by you avenging them, I think they wouldn't want anything to happen to you…" Kagome explain soothingly feeling as though the penetrating stare of Bankotsu's eyes where scalding.

"Maybe you're right, but I still want my humanity and dignity back." Bankotsu proclaimed determinedly.

"Of course, now follow me to my room and you can have your shower and a change of clothes there." Kagome smiled respectably before standing up. Bankotsu sighed deranged before following suit alongside with his master. "Now let us walk this way." Kagome said before leading the way out the room and to the right where she had seen Souta and Kanna entered upon to, as they made their way past the miko's room, the two can hear the voices of Suikotsu along with Kikyo.

"Impressive, you mastered the healing herb technique excellently." Kikyo said, her voice filled with surprise. "Now tell me how you can manipulate the healing herb into an anti histamine remedy." Kikyo asked. Kagome and Bankotsu by passed their conversation as they made their way up a small wooden plank of polished stairs. Trudging along the wooden floor hearing the tiny creaks it made for each tile of board they stepped on. They by passed Sango's room where she had token the privilege to sit on her futon with a kettle like object ironing her boomerang as Renkotsu stood beside and could be seen blowing a string of fire from his mouth melting metal as he began to mold them into rifles and rocket canons.

"Wow, Renkotsu could make the newly develop items?" Kagome said in awe as she eyed the long metal pipes protruding out from a green looking canon.

"Yup, finest of them all, that is why he is known as the king of forging." Bankotsu smiled.

Nodding her head, Kagome then continued on to her room walking down a hallway passing several more rooms… it had accord to Bankotsu that Kagome's house was a lot smaller compared to the sizes his old masters, but he wasn't complaining, he had often in time had gotten lost in the many corridors, but this time, he may as well have memorized the entire structure already, they by passed Souta's room where they saw for a momentarily demonstration of teaching where Souta was teaching Kanna how to read and such.

"My room is just at the end of this hall way Bankotsu, we just need to pass Serge's room and we'll arrive there." Kagome explained tossing her traveling cloak onto the table as they passed a table with a large portrait of two figures hand in hand smiling outward towards them.

"Jakotsu, I never knew you felt about me that way…" They heard Serge's surprised voice resounded… the two individuals outside stopped in mid track as the inched closer to Serge's room clearly eaves dropping.

"Well… erm…I did have a crush on you when you first opened that door, you were truly sexy." Jakotsu's quivering voice could be heard. Kagome's shoulder bumped hard against Bankotsu had the two individuals cramp close to the enclose space near the door. They heard nothing after the confession that Jakotsu made… but after of a silent moment overlapped they can hear moaning and groaning from within as the bed spring reverberated like something huge was crushing it.

"Ermm…. Let's go." Kagome said squeakily her ears tainted pink and her face flushed as they left the place, it was like spying on people who wrote in their diaries, but this was much worse. "Well, lets not speak of what we just heard to anyone, for now, let's us enjoy my room." Kagome smiled brightly as the two individuals entered Kagome room. Bankotsu eye's widened as he saw his surroundings; Kagome's room was highly different from the others, where the others had a plain room with furniture's… Kagome's wall was covered in vines that stretched and strewn everywhere, the whole entire space was deemed in closed with tall shrubs and plants, there was a wild smell of earth, when Bankotsu gazed up, he was totally surprised to see that Kagome had no roof, the sunlight reflecting upon them from the sky of an open ceiling, the only reminiscence of a rooftop was a small clutter that shielded a green futon with many assorted flowers.

There were spaces around, but their surrounding made shift as though they were in an actual forest. Bankotsu was immensely impressed.

"Wow, so you configured your room into a replica of the Ilex forest?" Bankotsu asked. When Kagome nodded her head beaming, Bankotsu smiled lightly. "I really like what you did." He said bending down to inhale a fresh batch of dandelions. "Reminds me of my old days." Bankotsu said slowly. "Kagome, would it be alright if I can have some time alone to myself?" Bankotsu asked leveling himself back to his feet.

"Why certainly, but make sure you come back before the sun is setting." Kagome smiled Bankotsu nodded before exiting her room and making his way downstairs past the several doors and out of the house and into the open. He thought as he gazed back at the peaceful remote place that this setting, he can for surely get used to.

As he exited the property of the Higurashi's, Bankotsu trudged along the muddy trail in which they had walked earlier making his way into a different path walking upwards where he could hear the sound of running water elaborated, he sauntered onwards, enjoying the pine trees and the ever lasting fragrance around him, it was quiet and remotely peaceful, just the way he liked it.

As the last amount of walk brought him to a leveled plateau, he watched as a beautiful water fall, larger than the one below him flow majestically erupting water from its peak and sending a shower of water curtain down into the gulch below. The large trees ensnaring the large rocks were beautiful as they molded together to make a picture worth while. A beautiful clear patch with a fallen log lay at its side with flowers covering in its surroundings. As Bankotsu made his way to the fallen log and sat, he let his body fall completely onto the log, making it into a bed before letting his eyes shutter close before the flow of water brought him into a calm sleep.

It was a short sleep, he had no idea how long it was when he had drifted off to sleep, but he awoke shrewdly by a light prod to his ribs.

"Uh, who's there?" He asked deranged, the disorientated cloudy figure above him prodded him once more, rendering him to full awake ness. "Alright, alright, I'm awake, sheesh you didn't have to prod me like that." Bankotsu said irritably rubbing his eyes as he sat upwards. "Alright, who's the nice guy who had prodded me awake?" He asked sternly as he glanced around.

But the sight that greeted him when he glanced around did nothing but shock and flabbergasted him.

Among the trees, just barely beyond the water stood a maiden, long majestic blue hair done up in a three style ponytail with remaining locks cascading down her back reaching to the ground, the long dress she wore were broaden and queen style, it was a silky yet firm green dress, the long bell like sleeves knotted around the elbow and the rope tied in the middle was done up in a bow like shape. But it wasn't the appearance that had irked him; it was the fact that their faces were strikingly alike, except her face was a lot more smoother and feminine like, and there it striked him for the first time in many years, the portrait that he had when he was little, the similar drawings compared to the life style one, it was no mistaken, that the person in front of him was none other than his own mother.

"Mother…?" Bankotsu asked hesitantly standing up. The maiden merely smiled before beaming at him. "It has been so long, but how are you here… you're suppose to be dead." Bankotsu said sadly, the memory of his mother being murdered right in front of his eyes as his father gleamed demonically at him laughing as he pointed his sword at the young Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu… my body may be gone, but my spirit still lives on, I have dealt with many implications within my time, but I am not going to rest up yet, not until I have my little say and revenge on your father." She said, but her voice sounded so far away… "Bankotsu, what I am going to tell you now will be very important, so sit and listen to me closely, there will be time when you may argue with me…" She said before sighing heavily.

"I know the life style you have now is a rather moldy one, but if you give it time, all will be better, but that isn't the issue here, the issue is that your father, Lord Naraku wants you dead, in better saying wants you out of sight, he had killed me because he found out that I was with another man, I would have never married that bastard, but my parents who are far long dead now had an arrangement with Naraku's family, and we were to wed that day as well. "Not long after we were married that nine months later we had you... overall, it was great, but time sooner had it began to change. Naraku became stricter, wanting more power, so by then my love for him had diminished, so I turned to the only man who was my only best friend.

"Who would that be mother?' Bankotsu asked nervously, his throat had gone horribly dry do to the amount of information being given, and for once, his mother smile brighten before her eyes became hazy.

"The man I fell in love with after Naraku's abuse was none other than the great Inu-Taisho, you were a child then so you wouldn't know any of this, besides I added some erase memory dust as well." His mother smiled apologetically. "I gave birth to another child then; I would believe his name is Sesshoumaru and now he is currently the lord of the west." She said dryly.

Bankotsu swallowed hard, hadn't he had been ordered to kill the lord of the West three years ago by the king. It was as if his mother read his mind.

"Faiths must have it against you, but heed me out since my time is growing thinner, till I am due back into the soils again for the night, on the stroke of six on the befallen day of the sixth of the month December, a great power would once again rise up, you are to seek your brother Sesshoumaru and join forces with him, do rest ashore that he's older than you since youkai ages more frequently then half demons." Once again his mother smiled apologetically. "But I must return now, for I must rest up my self… take care my son."

"Hey wait mother, what do you mean half breed?' Bankotsu shouted, his brain gone completely hazy with all the information he had just received.

"Your true self will appear when the love of a women kisses you anywhere on your face." His mother smiled before disappearing leaving behind a highly confused Bankotsu.

"Great, now I have more burdens to look after to." Bankotsu cursed as he kicked a nearby pebble, watching it as it sore into the sky before dropping into the gulch below. "Talking about burden, he glanced upwards into the sky before cursing even more loudly, the sun was already setting and in a matter of minutes he would have to feel the wrath of pain, he had unmistakably fell asleep longer than he had expected. As he began to dash away he sent a silent thank you to his mother before rushing back towards the house, dashing over many up tight roots and skidding across some muddy paths, as he finally made it to the lower ground, by then the sun had completely set, with the house in sight, Bankotsu's eye widened as the collar around his neck began to give off, sending immense pain coursing through his body as the electric circuit shocked him, the shackles that hadn't been removed immediately tightened themselves around his hand and legs, the collar tightening as well.

This happened because he had disobeyed his master's orders, and Kagome had warned him to be back before sun down, yet he couldn't. So with no more energy left within him, he fell to his knees onto the muddy road before landing face first into the mud spraying a wave of wet mud onto himself as he laid there unconscious, the collar around his neck still going hay wire.

**Chapter 2 finished. **

**I do hope there were no errors or flaws within this chapter, if so I am so sorry lol. Till then ciao people hehe.**


End file.
